Mais uma Dose
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Milo reflete sobre sua vida e ações. Presente de aniversário para Tsuki Koorime


**Mais uma Dose**

Milo observou a fumaça cinzenta que deixava seu cigarro. Expirou o trago de segundos atrás, esvaziando o pulmão. Aquele era o último cigarro do maço, não haveria o que fumar ao acordar na manhã seguinte. Isto, claro, _se_ acordasse na manhã seguinte. A noite caíra horas atrás, mas seu corpo nem pensava em sentir sono. Estava acostumado a não dormir. A única diferença era que, naquela noite, estava em seu templo, não em uma boate, pub ou festa qualquer. E estava sozinho.

Tragou novamente, sentindo a fumaça descer, aveludada, garganta abaixo. Fechou os olhos e afundou o filtro no cinzeiro cheio. Pensar - este era o problema de ficar em casa, especialmente desacompanhado. Pensava demais. Pensava em tudo que mantinha longe da mente a maior parte do tempo.

No silêncio de sua solidão, Milo questionava a validade de suas crenças. Perguntava-se se devia mesmo aceitar as missões que lhe eram designadas – e o que mais pensava nessas avaliações dizia respeito às missões que envolviam assassinato. Não gostava de matar pessoas. Nunca gostara.

No final, não importando a linha de raciocínio, tornava sempre ao mesmo ponto: suas noitadas. Relembrava mentalmente suas noites. Tentava extrair delas algo além de uma grande confusão de sons, luzes multicoloridas e aromas. Encontrava, vez por outra, algum prazer rápido e totalmente ignorável. Prazer físico, puramente, extraído em algum canto escuro, algum quarto de motel. Prazeres sem importância, conseguidos com pessoas esquecíveis, as quais sequer lembrava das feições nos dias seguintes. A única coisa realmente agradável era o que vinha depois.

Camus.

Sorriu consigo mesmo. Era incrível como seus pensamentos sempre vagavam para _ele_. Aumentou o som – gostava da música que estava começando.

_Mais uma dose!_

_É claro que eu to afim!_

_A noite nunca tem fim, não_

_Por que a gente é assim?_

_Agora fica comigo_

_E não desgruda de mim_

_Vê se ao menos me engole bem_

_Não me mastigue assim._

Camus era para quem voltava quatro, cinco da manhã, suado, levemente embriagado, drogado algumas vezes – por que não? Quebrado, não apenas fisicamente. Sujo. E sempre encontrava o cavaleiro de Aquário desperto. Não que Camus o esperasse – não esperava –, mas sempre estava acordado quando Milo batia-lhe à porta. Recebia-o sem lições de moral, mas também sem galanteios. Apenas permitia que Escorpião entrasse em seu templo, se jogasse em uma das poltronas e falasse.

E como Milo falava! Relatava suas experiências com a riqueza de detalhes de quem se confessava. Deixava claro nas entrelinhas como tudo que deixava ocorrer o feria. Mas Milo parecia precisar daquelas doses de autodestruição tanto quanto precisava de ar para respirar. Precisava daquilo tanto quanto precisava das palavras repreensivas de Camus, associadas a seu olhar compreensivo.

Mas não era apenas com os olhos que Aquário compreendia-lhe. Havia também seu corpo. Depois das longas horas de confissão, por vezes antes delas, Milo possuía e se deixava possuir por Camus. Era isso. Camus era a pessoa para quem Milo se permitia voltar, depois de tudo. Ainda que sujo, morto por dentro, para alguns momentos do que classificava como "verdadeiro prazer".

Por quê?

Era uma pergunta sem resposta. Era?

_Como pode alguém ser tão demente, _

_Porra louca, inconseqüente_

_E ainda amar?_

_Ver o amor como um abraço curto pra não sufocar!_

Talvez amasse Camus.

Talvez!

Milo riu se si mesmo. Gargalhou de forma amarga e dolorida. A quem queria enganar, afinal? Quem não enxergava? Amava Camus. Milo de Escorpião, um dos maiores _putos_ que o Santuário conhecia, amava-o.

Amava-o, evidentemente, a seu próprio modo. Algo cruel, um tanto quanto obcecado, quase possessivo. Completamente insano. Amava-o e ainda assim feria-o quase diariamente com os relatos pormenorizados de suas conquistas. Amava-o e feria-o ao mantê-lo afastado, ao manter-se afastado. Amava-o sem se entregar por completo, porque era assim que devia ser.

Definitivamente, preferia aquele tipo de relação – que, no fim das contas, não era relação alguma – a assumir algo para trair e ser traído. Assim como Camus não era o único que passava por sua cama, ele também não era o único com quem o aquariano deitava.

Ao fundo, a musica parou num repente. O cd havia acabado. Em passos lentos, Milo dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde serviu uma dose de vodka. Virou-a num único gole e pôs-se a observar as escadarias que levavam à décima primeira casa.

Aquele tipo de relação podia destruí-lo aos poucos, mas não podia negar que era aquilo que o mantinha vivo. Virou mais uma dose, sentindo a garganta arder e os olhos se encherem de pequenas lágrimas. Suspirou.

Talvez... Por mais aquela noite... Camus pudesse salvá-lo de si mesmo.

_**FIM**_

N.A.:

Dedico esta fic à Tsuki Koorime, minha querida chibi.

As músicas citadas são, respectivamente, as faixas 3 e 1 do cd "Balada MTV Barão Vermelho". Não perguntem os nomes, não reclamem de eventuais erros, transcrevi-as enquanto ouvia.

Obrigada pela leitura.


End file.
